


A Fairytale Ending

by irismoon



Series: Love, A Life, And What Comes After. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys cannot allow Sansa to return to Winterfell and be named Queen of the North.  </p><p>Part one of my three part series</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairytale Ending

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing any sort of sex scene. I usually just skip them. Very nervous about that whole section.
> 
> I know i posted this series all out of order. Going to attempt to renumber them when i post this. if it doesnt work then here is the order the stories go
> 
> A Fairytale Ending  
> Three Unspoken Words  
> The Gravediggers Memories
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: My first attempt at a sex scene. Also some mentions of Sexual Abuse.
> 
> Disclaimer: It all belongs to GRRM.
> 
> un-betaed

Sandor: 

 

He had saved her from the Vale, and from Littlefingers plotting, but he couldn't save her from this. 

They had been summoned to Kings Landing. A place they both hated, a place they both never planned on returning to. The Dragon Queen had heard of Littlefingers plans. To marry Sansa, name her Queen of the North. Sandor had tried to take her home to Winterfell, but they barely made it out of the Vale before the Queens men found them. 

Now they stood in the hated throne room. Sandor saw the way his Little Bird trembled, the scene so obscenely similar to the days she had to stand before Joffrey, pleading for her life. Kings, Queens, he supposed they were all the same. All made of the same stuff, all getting off on watching people squirm before them. 

Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons they called her. She sat on the Iron throne, a huge monstrous black dragon curled up behind her. Her council sat at a small table near her. Sandor was shocked to see Tyrion Lannister sitting there, looking at them coldly. 

Sansa was on her knees now, swearing her loyalty. It all sounded so familiar. Sandor wanted to go to her and pull her up. He was tired of seeing her on her knees, he wanted her standing tall and proud. 

"I just want to go home to Winterfell, please. That is all I have wanted for years." Sansa said crying softly. 

"Lord Tyrion has told me about you. How you were a prisoner of the Lannisters after your fathers death. And of your marriage to him, and your abduction by Lord Baelish. It seems you have spent half your life being held against your will." Daenerys said softly. 

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to return to the North. Winterfell I am told is still in ruins, so you have no home to go to. And your position as the last remaining Stark, makes you very valuable to the men in the north. I cannot risk you marrying and having another attempt to name you Queen." 

"My Queen, I would be unable to wed, I am still Lord Tyrions wife." Sansa said. 

"Yes, Lord Tyrion has requested that your union be set aside. He assured me that neither of you were consenting, that you were both forced. He also confided that the marriage was never consummated. So if you agree, then I will have the High Septon declare your union invalid." 

Sansa nodded nervously. Sandor was shocked, he couldn't have believed that the Imp didn't take his marriage rights from her. He remembered all the nights he had tormented himself, imagining the Imp bedding her, and blaming himself for leaving her behind. 

"However, if you wish to wed, why not pick a nice man from here in Kings Landing. You could give up your claim to the North and live here, and I would have no objections to this." The Queen smiled at her. 

Sandor felt a surge of anger. No Lord would wish to marry her without her claim to the north. By stripping her of her birth rites she was no more than a common girl in the eyes of any man worthy of marrying her. 

"Perhaps your Sworn Protector here, would wish for you to be his wife." The queen gestured to him smiling. "He has a family keep near Lannisport I am told." He realized then they intended to make her remain a prisoner and were suggesting that he be her jailer. He saw the Dragon Queen looking at him, with a smirk in her deep purple Targaryen eyes. He was about to respond in anger when he heard Sansas small voice. 

"Yes, I should like to be Lord Cleganes wife very much." He rolled his eyes at her use of a title that he didn't have. He turned to Sansa and saw her big eyes pleading with him. Before he could help himself he found he was agreeing as well. 

 

****** 

 

They were married a few days later. The Dragon Queen spared no expense and threw a lavish affair. After the simple ceremony which Sansa requested be performed in the Godswood, there was a grand feast. When it came time for the bedding, Sandor tried to protest, but Sansa had blushed and giggled so he allowed the men to carry her to the bedchamber. However when one of the Queens Dothraki handmaidens began to unlace his breeches and tried to reach inside, he slapped her hands away and growled for everyone to get out. 

After barring the door, he turned to see Sansa laying on the bed, naked and trembling. Her eyes closed. He stood and watched her for a second. "Sansa?" he questioned softly. 

"Would you like me to spread my legs now, my Lord Husband?" She asked timidly. He snorted then turned away, walking towards the table and pouring himself a cup of wine. 

"So are we back to you addressing me with your Lords and Sers. Thought we were past that Little Bird." He drank the cup in one gulp and made to pour himself another. He gestured toward her. "What is this nonsense, some shit your septa told you to do?" He turned to face her again. 

He sat down in the chair. Sansa was looking at him with her big wide eyes. He patted his knee, "Come sit with me, have a drink." Sansa stood up slowly and blushed. For a moment she attempted to cover her nakedness with her hands but after a moment, she gave up and walked toward him. She sat gently on his knee, and he snaked an arm around her waist holding her close to him. He handed her the cup and she sipped at the wine. 

He nuzzled her hair and inhaled her scent. "Do you know what happens in a marriage bed Little Bird? I know they said that the Imp never bedded you but Littlefinger..." he couldn't bring himself to ask her. His nightmare of Littlefinger having her, tormenting him perhaps even more than the ones of the dwarf.

"The High Septon had me examined before he would set aside my union to Tyrion. The septa said I'm still a maid." she exclaimed. 

"Your word was good enough for me. Just curious what has happened to you is all." He continued to hold her close. 

"Tyrion said he would rather wait until I came to him and wanted him." She said softly. Sandor tried to hold in his laughter. After a moment she continued. "Father, I mean Lord Baelish, needed to prove I was a maid so he never tried. Except...." she didn't continue. 

He pressed a small kiss to the side of her head. "Its alright now little bird, you don't have to say anymore." 

"He used to kiss me. Sometimes his kisses were not fatherly. It never felt right." 

"Sansa, he wasn't your father. Lord Eddard Stark was remember. And Lord Stark never hurt you." 

She shook her head. "He was Alaynes father, and I was Alayne then. He would corner me in the halls and kiss me. He would touch my breasts. He would send for me and have me sit in his lap while he showed me his books, went over his schemes with me. He would put his hands up my skirts. He would pretend like it was nothing out of the ordinary. And once. . . she began to tremble against him. Sandor put his arms around her tighter. 

She climbed into his lap, wrapping her legs under her and tucking her head into his chest. Her voice was so soft he could barely hear her, but he felt the rage build inside him at her words. 

"Once he made me, he was trying to teach me he said... He wanted me to use my mouth... and I didn't know what to do.... he was angry with me and he hit me. I tried to apologize later but he smiled and said he didn't know what I was talking about." 

"Its ok Little Bird, we don't have to do anything." He tilted her head up to kiss her on the forehead. 

"No we have to, if you don't then they could say I was still a maid. They might make me marry someone else, and take me away from here." He could hear the panic rising in her voice and she clung to him. 

"Little Bird, the only way anyone is taking you away is over my dead body. No one has managed to kill me yet. So you don't need to worry about that." 

"I dreamed of you." she whispered "I dreamed that you would come for me and save me. I knew when you came you would keep me safe and never let anyone hurt me again." She leaned forward to press her forehead against his, her eyes closed. 

"Is that why you agreed to marry me?" he asked. 

She nodded. "I always knew that you were the only one who would marry me because I was just Sansa. I knew you were the only one who wouldn't care about Winterfell or the Stark name, or trying to make me a Queen. And I really wanted to be Sansa again. I didn't want to be Alayne anymore." 

They sat in silence for awhile, and Sandor just held her. He was more shocked than ever to hear her next words. 

"I would like very much to have a proper wedding night, this time." She spoke so quietly. She looked hesitantly at him, her eyes wide. "Would you kiss me again?" 

He wanted to ask when he had kissed her before, but the look in her eyes was so vulnerable. So he kissed her, softly at first but soon he was kissing her deeply, holding the back of her head till she finally pulled away breathless. She stood and led him back to the bed, and laid down pulling him next to her. He continued to kiss her and hesitantly brushed his hand across her breast, afraid of reminding her of the abuse she had suffered. She moaned softly and arched into his touch so he continued to caress her, and kissed his way down her neck. 

His other hand trailed slowly down past her stomach to rest in the soft curls that covered her mound, and he found her damp. Slowly he teased her with the tip of his finger, and her eyes fluttered shut. He slowly stroked her till she was panting and writhing beneath him. He carefully added a second finger and pushed deeper. He felt her maidenhead tear. She tensed suddenly and cried out. He kissed her neck. "It's done Little Bird. We can stop now." He began to remove his hand, but she stopped him. 

"Can you keep making it feel good." she asked shyly blushing as red as her hair. 

He continued to tease her with his fingers, and kissed her again, before moving his mouth to her breasts. She began to make little moans and whimpers. After a bit he felt her clench around his fingers and cry out as she came. She pulled him close to her and kissed his face. "Please." she whispered. 

He stood and removed his breeches, her eyes went wide as she looked at his manhood, but she took his hand and pulled him back down to the bed. He laid on top of her, and positioned himself against her. He slowly pushed into her. She was so tight, he closed his eyes, and willed himself to take his time, and not thrust as hard as he was wanting. When he was fully in, he opened his eyes to see her beneath him. Silent tears were flowing down her cheeks. He leaned forward to kiss them away, rocking his hips and he moved. She gave a small gasp at the movement, so he slowly moved again. 

It only took a few minutes, she was too tight and warm. Soon he spilled his seed inside her and quickly rolled off of her, pulling her to his side. She put her arm on his chest and laid silently next to him, her fingers gently tugging at the hair on his chest. Sandor had never felt so contented in his whole life. As he felt sleep claiming him, she stirred next to him and mumbled his name. 

"Will it always feel like that?" She asked. 

"It will get easier I suppose," he said quietly. "We don't have to do it again if you don't want to." 

She sat up quickly. "Oh no, its just, I was wanting to try something. Randa told me, it might be easier at first, if I...." she mumbled as she rose up and slid her leg across him coming up to straddle him. She rubbed her wetness against him, and he instantly went hard again. She closed her eyes and slowly continued to rub herself against him, his cock poking her. Softly he slid inside her, bit by bit. Sandor reached out to grasp at her hips, willing himself to stay still, while she experimented. 

She rocked against him, slowly, making soft moans and whimpers that were driving him crazy. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Sansa Stark would be riding his cock. She ground down on him harder suddenly, her head flung back and arching her back. She cried out as she came. It was the most beautiful thing Sandor had ever seen. He gripped at her hips as he thrust up into her a few times before peaking again himself. 

She rolled off of him panting. She shyly ducked her head against his chest. "I'm sorry, was that ok?" 

He laughed and kissed her. "Was perfect Little Bird." He mumbled against her lips. 

She blushed again. "I'm all messy." 

"I'll send for the maids, you can have a bath." He rose and sent word for a bath to be brought and more wine. Within minutes it seemed the room was suddenly full of people again. Sansa was whisked away by two maids. Sandor washed himself in a basin of water. He heard some giggling and walked back to see two maids leering at the bed. He saw the stains on the sheets from her maidens blood. 

"What are you doing" He barked at them. 

"We were just going to change the bed linens M'lord" one answered. 

"Change them and then get out." He grabbed the wine skin off the table and left the room. Down the hall was a small breezeway. He stood and overlooked the city. He drank deeply. 

A few moments later he heard footsteps behind him. He glanced and saw Tyrion looking up at him. "What do you want dwarf?" He snarled at him. 

"I was just concerned for Lady Sansa. She was my wife once." 

"And she is my wife now." he growled, drinking from the skin. They stood in silence for a long time both looking out at the night sky. Finally Sandor offered him the skin of wine. "I know what your thinking. I didn't force her if that is what you want to know." he said. 

Tyrion took the wine and drank. He shook his head. "I wasn't thinking that. I just want her to be happy, that is all I ever wanted for her. Shes been hurt enough." 

"I don't plan on hurting her." Sandor snapped. 

Tyrion smiled sadly up at him. "I know. It was my idea to have the Queen offer her to you. I knew if there was any man in all of the Seven Kingdoms who would keep her safe it would be you." 

He stared at the little man, unsure of what to say. Then he heard Sansas soft voice calling him from their rooms down the hall. He nodded to the dwarf and hurried back to her. 

She was sitting on the freshly made bed, wearing a soft blue gown. Her hair was in a long braid down her back. Her eyes were worried as he entered, but she relaxed when she saw him. "You left?" she questioned. 

"Only stepped out for a bit of air Little Bird. All the maids in here and stuff, was a bit crowded." He sat on the edge of the bed next to her. 

"Would you hold me?" she asked softly. He nodded and took her into his arms and laid down next to her. "When do you think we will leave for Clegane Keep?" she inquired. 

"Fuck, I had forgotten about that." He said. "I never intended on returning there ever. I haven't been there since I was a boy of two and ten. Its not a very welcoming home, not like your Winterfell." 

Sansa cuddled up next to him. "We will make it a happy home. We will fill it with our children. We could get a puppy. I'll sew us lots of beautiful tapestries with beautiful scenes to brighten up the walls, and we will be very happy there." 

Sandor wanted to laugh at her, wanted to scold her for trying to give them an ending like the stories and songs. But as he drifted off to sleep with her in his arms, he couldn't help the images that floated thru his mind. 

He was walking into the greatroom at Clegane Keep. Sansa was sewing by the fire, her stomach full with child. A small dark headed boy ran past him chasing a puppy. Then he was sweeping a small girl into his arms, her laughter filling the room as he swung her into the air. He sat in the chair across from Sansa, setting the girl on his lap. The boy had caught the puppy and set down near his feet. Sansa smiled at them all, and began to sing. 

Sandor smiled, maybe they could have the fairytale ending. Just like the songs she used to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing my work. :)


End file.
